Final Fantasy 7 Reunion
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Cloud needs some extra help when his nemesis returns and brings the WEAPONS back, which try and destroy the world. First chapter is about my OC's and the rest is the fic. Set after the game before Advent Children. Some implied male/male, only a kiss. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Sai Lea

Age - 16 Hometown - Wutai Gender - Female Weapon - Curved daggers Backround - Sai is from Wutai but recently moved to Kalm. She lives with her mother and does not get along with her at all. She is a quiet, young girl. She used to be friends with Yuffie, until Yuffie stole her materia which her deceased father gave to her.

Vergil Black

Age - 17 Hometown - Junon Gender - Male Weapon - Katana Backround - Vergil is an orphan from Junon who lived in the home of his deceased teacher, whom he was very close to and lived with. He once met Zack Fair who gave him a SOLDIER sword and Vergil customised it into a katana due to his hatred for SOLDIER as they killed his parents. He now lives in Kalm.

Riley Gainsborough

Age - 19 Hometown - Unknown Gender - Male Weapon - Gunblade Backround - Riley is the brother of Aerith, though he was adopted at birth to save him from Shin-Ra. He uses a gunblade, which was customised from a plain sword that Cloud gave him when they met in Mideel before the lifestream burst out of the ground. He helped civillians escape when Ultimate WEAPON came to Mideel. He now resides in Kalm. 


	2. Meeting the Team

Sai sat on the roof of her house in Kalm. The stars shone in the night sky, making Sai feel warm inside even though it was a chilly night outside. Staring at the stars she didn't notice the group of drunken morons staggering about. One man noticed Sai sitting on the roof and began jeering at her. She looked down upon the man and smirked. If she was down there she'd probably knock the hell out of him before he could even register what was happening, even if he was sober as well. She returned to looking at the stars when her neighbour leapt onto her roof.  
>"Hey, Sai, how's it going?" asked the male, moving his long straight fringe out of his face.<br>"Hi Verg, it's going good," replied Sai, shivering. Vergil noticed this and took his long black coat of and wrapped it around Sai. She smiled and gripped the coat, keeping it close to her. Vergil thought she was a bit dumb for wearing a strap top with a pair of small shorts. Her long blonde hair swayed in the light breeze. Vergil sat beside Sai and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked at the stars.  
>"The stars are prettier since the Lifestream stopped that big meteor," commented Sai.<br>"I've never noticed but you're right," laughed Vergil.

A sudden explosion caused Vergil and Sai to jump. The pair turned around and seen smoke coming from the Shin-Ra building in Midgar. More explosions began erupting from Midgar and above the city a giant dragon-like creature was flying about, shooting energy blasts from its mouth.  
>"What is that?" asked Sai, fear on her face. Midgar was a few hours walk from Kalm and if that thing flies it would make it within an hour or even less.<br>"Is that... a WEAPON!" gasped Vergil.  
>"WEAPON?" ased Sai.<br>"Yeah, a few months ago Midgar was attacked by a massive creature which was called a WEAPON. There was a few more but they were destroyed alongside that one," replied Vergil, "I read a book about it from a guy called Hojo." All of Sais' neighbours began standing on their roofs to see the beast destroy the city. A heavy gust of wind threw Sai of her feet, but was caught by Vergil who was looking at the cause of the wind. A large airship flew right towards the creature. Another boy leapt onto Sais' roof.  
>"Sai, Vergil, the WEAPONS are returning!" yelled the boy.<br>"Riley, what you on about?" yelled Sai, struggling to be heard over the commotion of the entire town.  
>"Junon has been destroyed by a WEAPON from the sea, Sapphire WEAPON I think its name was," gasped Riley. Vergils' knees gave way and he landed on the roof.<br>"Well, I think we should take a run over to Midgar," said Sai, cuddling into Riley.  
>"Eugh, fine, we'll take my truck," sighed Riley.<br>"Yay!" screeched Sai, "well get your stuff ready and we'll be heading in half an hour then." The pair of males nodded and leapt of her roof and ran into their homes. Sai leapt onto the flagpole hanging off her house and swung onto the balcony. She landed on the balls of her feet and crouched to release the built up momentum. She took her top off and put on a red strap top with a black leather jacket over it. She slid into a pair of black skinny jeans and clipped on her daggers sheaths, sliding the daggers into their sheaths as well. She tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail and left her fringe covering her right eye. She ran out of the house, saying bye to her mum on the way out, and towards Rileys' truck.

About twenty minutes later the pair of males appeared, each with their weapons and changed clothes. Vergil flicked his fringe out of his face and his hair straightened. Riley's hair was spiked up in brown spikes. His long coat flapped in the breeze and he smiled at Sai.  
>"Let's go then, WEAPON isn't gonna wait for us to get there," laughed Sai, climbing into the truck.<br>"Well, seems like Sai is up for a fight," laughed Vergil.  
>The group got into the truck and sped off into the wilderness between Kalm and Midgar. The group had been driving for about half an hour and were almost there when suddenly a body fell onto the windowscreen of the truck. Riley pressed the brake hard and the car stopped. Sai jumped out of the car and checked the body. She turned the body onto its back and a male face stared back at her.<br>"Oh, my god! Are you alright?" screamed Sai. The body stirred and she moved the blonde spike out of his eye.  
>"Eugh, I feel like I have been ten rounds with Mike Tyson," groaned the male. He was wearing a weird version of the SOLDIER 1st class uniform.<br>"Well, I've never seen a SOLDIER outfit like that," Vergil said, climbing out the truck.  
>"It looks like a 1st class, just different," said Riley.<br>"Look, enough about his uniform, help me get him in the back of the truck," glared Sai. Vergil and Riley rushed to the wounded man and heaved him into the truck, with Sai climbing in after. The pair of males climbed into the front of the truck and drove off.  
>"We need to get to Midgar," groaned the male.<br>"We're heading there now, what's your name?" asked Sai.  
>"Cloud... Cloud Strife," moaned the man. The way Sai was sitting beside Cloud and how he wounded reminded him of Zack Fair.<br>"I'm Sai, the guy driving is Riley and the guy beside him is Vergil," smiled Sai.  
>"I recognise the driver. I think I saw him at Mideel," said Cloud, painfully scratching his head.<br>"Here, rest, I'll use some Cure on you," smiled Sai, placing her hands on Clouds' shoulders and a pulsating green magic pouring into him. He suddenly felt fully revitalised.  
>"Thanks," smiled Cloud. Sai nodded, feeling completely drained of energy. She closed her eyes and began sleeping. After five minutes she slid onto Clouds' lap.<p>

Midgar

The airship flew over Midgar, narrowly dodging the WEAPON. The truck pulled up to the 7th Sector gate of Midgar and everyone got out.  
>"I wonder where my team is," pondered Cloud.<br>"You had a team?" asked Sai. Riley and Vergil stood beside him and Riley began eyeing Cloud, summing up the new guy.  
>"I recognise you," said Riley, unsheathing his gunblade. He slid a clip into the gun and clicked the hammer back.<br>"I met you in Mideel, didn't I?" asked Cloud, stepping back from the boy with the gunblade.  
>"Yeah, that's right," said Riley.<br>"You helped evacuate the village," smiled Cloud.  
>"Yeah, I did."<br>The airship landed on the outskirts of Midgar and a bunch of people ran out. Sai unsheather her daggers while Vergil unsheathed his katana. A woman with long brown hair, a white top which just kept her breasts contained, a short black skirt held up with red suspenders, ran up to Cloud and threw her arms around his neck.  
>"Tifa, are you okay?" asked Cloud.<br>"Yeah, I was just worried about you when you fell out the Highwind," squealed Tifa.  
>"Sai helped me and used Cure on me," smiled Cloud.<br>"Thanks," glared Tifa, giving Sai the evil eyes. The rest of the group gathered around Cloud except a man draped in red. Vergil walked up to him and his red eyes made Vergil feel weird.  
>"Can I help you?" asked the man, his eyes glowing in the darkness.<br>"Your eyes are mesmerising, they are so red and you look really cool," smiled Vergil.  
>"Thanks, I guess," said the man, showing no emotions.<br>"What's your name?" asked Vergil.  
>"Vincent, Vincent Valentine," replied Vincent.<br>"Oh, cool."  
>"You're beginnning to sound like a fanboy. We have a job to do here, so let us do this job."<br>"Okay, Mr. Valentine."

The WEAPON landed opposite the Highwind and the group sprinted in front of the beast. Sai stood beside Cloud and was soon followed by Vergil and Riley.  
>"It's Ultimate WEAPON guys, we need to attack from all around it!" yelled Cloud.<br>"Okay, got it Cloud," squealed a Wutian accent. Sai cringed at the familiar sound and she peeked round to see a short girl wearing a green arm cover and skimpy clothes.  
>"Yuffie is here!" asked Sai, directing the question to Cloud.<br>"Yeah, she's a pain in the ass but she's useful when stealing stuff from out enemies," replied Cloud.  
>"That's all she is useful for, that stupid bimbo," growled Sai.<br>"Wow, talk to her after this fight."  
>"Fine." Ultimate WEAPON shot a white flame at the group and they narrowly dodged the attack. Cloud leapt up to the beast and sliced its face, cutting the creatures eye. Gunshots rang out as Riley and Vincent used their weapons to blast at WEAPON. After taking quite a beating the creature began flying away.<br>"Eugh! It always flies away, the coward!" yelled Yuffie.  
>"That's cheap, coming from you," groaned Sai.<br>"And who the hell do you think..." began Yuffie before laying eyes on Sai.  
>"Hello, bitch,"<br>"S..Sai? What are you doing here?" asked Yuffie, confused and filled with fear.  
>"I helped Cloud when he fell onto our truck," replied Sai, gripping her daggers so tight her knuckles went white. A harsh laugh cut the spittle between the pair and everyone looked to the top of the Highwind and there was a tall, long silver haired man with a long sword staring at them.<br>"SEPHIROTH!" yelled Cloud.

To Be Continued.


End file.
